Oh,the Things Marching Band will do for your life!
by Danny2005
Summary: they're together...but happens when her friends don't like them together?Updated! Now There are 5 chapters! Will update frequently! Please r/r!!! the more reviews the more chapters posted!
1. It's only the Beginning

Fan fic off of Teen Angst!  
  
A/N: Mikhaila is not my character. My good friends Katie Colip and Rori O'Connor created her. These are not real events, but most of them are real people with name changes. So if the character is based on you and you figure it out…. it's not actually about you.  
  
Catch you up: Ross and Danny knew each other Ross's Senior year. They haven't seen each other in three years just the occasional internet conversation. Danny is Drum major  
  
Ross's heart pounded as Mikhaila walked away to retrieve Danny the girl he was in love with.  
  
Dannielle's (Danny) heart raced on her way to the Pavilion as she remembered her Freshman year of high school.  
  
They entered their own world as their eyes locked.  
  
"Hey, how's it goin'?" he spoke first clearing his throat.  
  
"Great just…great. You?"  
  
Ross's hair was as black as it used to be and disheveled along with the side burns. Funny he still had glasses, though. His eyes were as big and brown as she had ever seen them before.  
  
"Oh, I'm great. In college…"  
  
"Still studying to be a band teacher?"  
  
"Yep…yep sure am," he replied nervously looking around, "sooo…. you're Drum major?"  
  
"Yeah, me and my friend, Kay! First Class!"  
  
" Wow! Pretty impressive."  
  
"Not what you expected; is it?" Danny asked.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, no not exactly."  
  
"Kinda figured as much," she replied smiling all the while holding back rude retorts.  
  
"Hey, Danny?" said a tall, lanky, red haired boy, "Are we still going out to lunch?"  
  
She was snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, ya Ron. Sure. Where ya wanna go?"  
  
"I don't really care. I'm just hungry," said the boy.  
  
"How 'bout Chicago's?"  
  
"Fine with me," he replied.  
  
Ron said this as Danny turned back around to face Ross.  
  
"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" asked Ross before she could explain.  
  
"Does that make you jealous, Mr. Brinkman? Nope he's not; although I kinda like him though." Replied Danny smiling cheekily.  
  
"Oh, no…no not at all! Why should it?" he retorted blushing bright pink.  
  
" I don't know. Just weird that's all. C'mon" Danny said pulling him towards her car. 


	2. At Chicago's

NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED ROSS'S LAST NAME TO WILSON TO COMPLY  
  
WITH TEEN ANGST….  
  
  
  
1 Chicago's Pizza  
  
1.1 "Hey, Danny? Remind you of anything?" asked Ross.  
  
1.2 "Yes…yes it does…I remember it was the last basket ball game of the year, and you hitting on the waitress…oh and I can't forget you being a total asshole!" replied Danny angrily remembering.  
  
1.3 "Awww…come on! Can't you let that go? I was just really, really horny, and well…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, the waitress…yes, yes the fet…never mind! Why didn't you ever ask anyone attainable like me for instance?  
  
"Well, cuz I didn't really want to take advantage of you so I pimped on Lori and Willa."  
  
"Don't even go there!" Danny's voice was irritated this time.  
  
"Sorry, geez! Still touchy about the whole Lori thing; huh?" he asked catching her eyes in a gaze.  
  
"Well, just don't mind it…too regretful and hateful…Just why? Why her?" Danny replied hiding the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Any way, I was just tryin' to really get to you!" he spit out quickly looking down at his hands.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that to ME of all people!" replied Danny after a few moments of pondering.  
  
"Well, at least this isn't a lie!" Ross piped in scared to death, "and don't say that you didn't have somethin' for me, too."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"You can say I did, but" she stammered, "but it was only very little"  
  
Only, the truth shone through her blue eyes.  
  
"Uhh…ummm…uhh…will you…uhh…give me a chance to prove I'm better than I was before?" he stammered once again.  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Duh, Danielle! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for three years!"  
  
"HUH…Wha?"  
  
"You know, those Internet chats were just not enough for me…I need you the person, the friend…just you!"  
  
"I don't know…ahh…what the hell…only on one condition…" she replied excitedly.  
  
"Yeh!" leaning across the table in interest.  
  
"If you're mine, too," she whispered softly into his ear so that Ron couldn't hear her response.  
  
They stood and embraced on another in a passionate kiss. When they parted, they smiled broadly.  
  
Ross broke the silence with, "So now that's out of the way, let's eat! I'm 'starved' (-double meaning)  
  
"I'm starving." Commented Danny patting Ross's thigh under the table after Ross had demanded he sit next to Danielle. Danny smacked Ross playfully when they had ordered food.  
  
"So what do you wanna 'do' after we eat, Danny?" asked Ross implying something totally different.  
  
"well, I would love to see IU's campus seeing as I am going to college next year."  
  
"okay we can do that if you want to. I'm not sure if I have enough gas to get there before we have to stop and get some." giggle, giggle  
  
"okay!" she replied taking his implications into mind. 


	3. Indiana University.....campus tour!

Indiana University Campus  
  
"Here's my dorm. Make yourself at home"  
  
"Thanks sweetheart…wait that doesn't sound right. Oh well, who cares?"  
  
"Let's get this tour started," he yelled from his bedroom excitedly.  
  
"Come on! Give it to me!"  
  
Okay that's enough detail. You know what happens next, and if you don't…then you're just plain stupid! (No offense to anyone who reads this)  
  
Danielle woke for her long slumber to find Ross still asleep. She ran her fingers through his very, very disheveled hair, and just watched him sleep peacefully. The was a sudden knocking on the door, and Ross sat up quickly.  
  
"Wha…what the hell?" he asked looking around startled.  
  
"Someone's at the door," said Danny surprised to see Ross awake.  
  
"Dammit!" Ross said as he slipped some shorts on and stumbled to the door, "Oh, god!  
  
(He knew it was Willa…peephole!)  
  
"Ross…hi. What's up?"  
  
Danny quickly got dressed and went to stand behind Ross to see who was there.  
  
"Dan…Danielle? Is that you?" asked Willa with a questioning look on her face.  
  
Info on Willa: she has followed Ross as far as anyone can know. She'll do anything for him.  
  
"Oh, hi Willa," said Danny walking away from the door.  
  
"Uhh…Willa…I kinda have company right now," said Ross scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Sorry…didn't know…" Willa said peering suspiciously around Ross trying to find Danny again, "bye"  
  
"See- ya later," he said closing the door quickly.  
  
He had been so abruptly awakened that he'd forgotten his glasses in his room.  
  
"Hey there, sexy!" Danny said hugging Ross around the middle.  
  
"Hey there, yourself, hunny," he replied kissing her.  
  
"Ya know that I've never actually seen you with your glasses off for then five minutes," she stated giggling lightly.  
  
"Well get used to it, beautiful."  
  
Danielle just smiled and dodged his embrace. She ran girlishly back into the bedroom.  
  
"So I see 'she' followed you here" Danny jokingly said when he came into the room.  
  
"Unfortunately, 'she' did," Ross answered joining her on the bed.  
  
"Ya know? Never in all my life, did I think THIS would happen to me," said Danny changing the subject.  
  
"Well, it did, and I'm so glad I finally had the courage to do it…It took long enough!" he replied brushing the hair out of Danny's face and kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Me, too," was the only thing that she said before they curled up and fell asleep (again) in each other's arms. This time Ross woke up late in the afternoon  
  
"Danny…Danny sweetie, wake up!" he said sweetly.  
  
Finally after five minutes of saying sweet nothings to get her awake, he just leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, babe," she said sleepily.  
  
"We have to get you back! You have school tomorrow!"  
  
"Shit! Let's go!"  
  
As they rode in Ross's same black Ford Taurus both of them were silent and nervous for no apparent reason. As soon as they reached Danny's house, he kissed her very, very passionately making her not want to go.  
  
"Bye! Will you come and see me on Wednesday?"  
  
"Okay, that sounds good. Bye," Ross said sadly giving Danny another kiss. 


	4. Back at School on Monday Morning

School  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in! Danielle, where were you last night and all day yesterday?!" asked her best friend, Kay.  
  
"Well, let's just say, I was checking out college life," she replied smirking and turning pink.  
  
"Right…"  
  
"So how was your 'thing' with Steve?"  
  
"A total bore! How's yours with Ross?" she asked changing subjects quickly.  
  
"Well, I'm not single any more and neither is he! And Willa was there and he shut the door in her face…It was cool!"  
  
"Wait a second! Are you going out with him??" Kay prodded sneakily.  
  
"Yeah, I am…I am so happy! I just could bust…we…never mind.."  
  
"Oh, My, God…No you didn't! You had sex with him didn't you? Didn't you?" Kay prodded even further.  
  
"Well…" Danny said turning maroon, "Yeah, sort of…well, ok…yes, a few times."  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Was it any good?" Kay said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah…but I'm not supposed to tell you that…ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's safe with me. I'm so happy for you…I mean you've wanted Ross since Freshman year. You never got over him. Did you?"  
  
"Well, no not exactly, and you can really tell he got over me…I'm mean it's been three years, and he asks me out on a lunch outing with Ron!"  
  
"Wow! How romantic! I'm just happy for you…well and me, too."  
  
"What did you do, Mikhaila?!" asked Danny as it was her turn to prod, "Oh, and guess what? Ross is coming on Wednesday to see me!!"  
  
"Well, Steve and I uhhh…. went to dinner, and his place after dinner…."  
  
The two girls screamed in delight.  
  
"I have some more good news, too…Meg is coming back on Wednesday…she says she called you, but obviously you weren't home! He hehe!"  
  
"No way! I can just see it now…"  
  
"It's been three years…she's bound to be over him."  
  
"Yeah, but it's the thought that scares me!" 


	5. Wednesday in Band Class....the saga cont...

Wednesday in Band Class  
  
There was chatter through band as Danny started class as usual.  
  
"Everyone quiet down! We need the practice!" Danny said sternly.  
  
"Yes, everyone quiet down, NOW!" added Kay looking over her stand at Danny.  
  
"Yeah, you do," said a deep, manly voice from behind the band.  
  
1 "Who's there? Oh, my gosh! Ross!" shrieked Danny running to the purple doors.  
  
She jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Well, hello to you, Danielle!"  
  
"Hi," she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
Everyone who could remember back three years gasped in awe. Especially, Nicole Bradbury, one of Ross's friends.  
  
"So glad to see you, Ross Brinkman!" said a voice from behind him.  
  
It was Lori, another friend of Danielle's.  
  
"Lori…how are you?" asked Danny.  
  
"Fine…fine. You?"  
  
"Great!" replied Danny a little too excitedly.  
  
"Oh, look who else decided to grace us with her presence. It's the one the only Willa," sarcastically said Kay who by this time come out to the 'action' spot.  
  
"Hey all," Laura said gritting her teeth and glaring at Danny and Ross.  
  
"Whoa! Why the looks Laura," asked an inquisitive and interested Lori.  
  
"Well, Lori…" started Danielle.  
  
"We're dating!" finished Ross quickly.  
  
"Ohh, ohh. I see, and Willa doesn't like it," Lori retorted with a hint of resentment.  
  
"Yeah, that's about it," answered Kay smiling broadly.  
  
"C'mon!" whispered Danny to Ross as she pulled him towards the band locker room, "So, how are you? Now, that I actually get to talk to you."  
  
"I'm doin' ok, but better now that I get to see you!" he replied kissing her with pent up sexual wants and needs.  
  
"Not here!" demanded Danny sternly.  
  
"C'mon…it'll be a first for kinkiness. I do like to be kinky."  
  
"I know," she said kissing him.  
  
"Then, why not? You're my little freaky girl…remember last Sunday afternoon…in the..." he prodded, "hmm…?"  
  
"But, what if someone catches us…class is only forty-five minutes longer!"  
  
"Oh…c'mon. I'll be quick! Please?! I need you; please!" he pleaded using his eyes to persuade her, "and if you say no, I'll cry like a little girl. (lower lip quivers slightly)  
  
"Jesus, Ross! You have to complicate everything; don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I want it right now, and to tell you a secret," he whispered looking around, "I haven't masturbated yet today…so, I need to make up for it. Please!!?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed giving up reluctantly.  
  
"Yay," he shrieked like a girl.  
  
"Come here, you poor, poor boy," she hugged him to her.  
  
"Yeah," he said trying to keep from going stark raving mad.  
  
"Well, whip it out, buddy!" Danny said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Geez, you have to go and ruin it!" he replied turning for the door.  
  
But before he could leave, Danny ran up behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders causing him to slow his pace. She proceeded to kiss the back of his neck, and she made her way to the side, then to his face, and finally his lips. He just stood there motionless letting her soft lips caress his neck and face. He smiled and kissed her passionately feeling the heat build as the kiss lengthened. Danny started to loosen his belt. He kissed her neck feeling her quicken the pace on loosening his belt and softly moan. They fell against the biggest lockers and eventually on the floor groping and kissing each other. So basically they had 'kinky' sex in the band locker room! NO one caught them!! Yay!  
  
They walked out of the locker room smoothing tasseled hair and smoothed wrinkled clothing. Neither said a word except looked at each other satisfied by the 'romp' in the locker room. No one had noticed they had even left except for loud mouth, Kay.  
  
"So, where have you two been?" she asked demanding answer.  
  
"Nowhere! Just the locker room," Danny answered not even trying to hide the ear-to-ear smile on her face.  
  
She led Ross by the hand to the group of miscellaneous people that had gathered in their absence. His smile was just as big and just as noticeable.  
  
"Yep! That's where we were the whole time." Answered he putting his arms around her. He lightly kissed her neck and laid his head on her shoulder obviously tired, but extremely happy. Danielle's body shivered at his kiss still feeling the passion that had over taken them.  
  
At the end of the period, Danny walked hand in hand with Ross to the front doors of the school.  
  
"Bye," both of them said at the same time.  
  
He left silently, but again reluctantly. Danielle went to the cafeteria where she would have to face the interrogation of her friends and Willa. 


	6. Everything Seems to Happen in the Cafete...

A/N: all the characters are still mine except for Mikhaila blah blah blah…  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"Hey, guys," Danny said obviously interupting a conversation about her, "What's up?"  
  
"well, obviously you and Ross!" retorted Mikhaila snidly.  
  
"Geez, you guys are real nice. I can't even do anything with my boyfriend without being the talk of the band! Well, except for Willa and Lori! It's not like any of you should care about MY relationship with Ross!" Danny said sliding into her chair wearily.  
  
"I just can't believe you, of all people, are dating him. I mean all of the stuff he did to should of set you straight, and you would of known not to even try to be with him! But, I was wrong!"  
  
"He's changed a lot the past three years, and by the way, Willa, he's still not having sex with you! Back to you Lori, we just have this unimaginable connection. It's just pure magic. Kay, I can't believe…"  
  
Danny bolted out of the lunch room, down the hall, and into the band room, which was completely deserted. She hid in a corner crying tears she never thought she would have to cry. This time no one came to her rescue because all her best friends were the ones against her. No one understood the feelings that her and Ross had felt the first time they touched. They didn't have to speak words to understand one another. Both just some how knew. They didn't understand how he'd really changed except for Willa who just kept trying anyway. Lori, Kay, and Willa walked into the band room not noticing Danny in the corner.  
  
"He's not the boy he was in high school. He's not afraid of commitment anymore. He just needs someone…someone to hold on to, rely on, and he seems to think I'm that person. So, do I!"  
  
She wished she could scream this at them, but she knew it would do no good. She over heard some of their conversation.  
  
"Maybe, we should apologize to her," Kay said with a look of shame on her face, "I mean it really isn't any of our business. We don't live her life every day. So, we don't know how he really is."  
  
"Well, I just wish all of my friends would stop stealing the guys I like." Meg said childishly.  
  
"Ya know that was three years ago! You need to move on!" an angry Willa piped with actually some sense this time.  
  
"She's my best friend! I've trusted her with my life! She's trusted me, and look how I've been repaying her!" Kay blurted sadly.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not apologizing to her not at all!" Meg sternly stated.  
  
"No comment," Laura said walking out of the room.  
  
When Danny heard Kay say she was going to apologize, her tears lessened, but when Lori commented, her heart tore into and the tears flooded her face once again.  
  
The bell rang, and the Jazz Combo reluctantly filed in. Danny moved to her locker and dried her tears as much as she could. Danielle walked into the band room again. She started the class with normal vigor, but the vigor went down the hole as she cued the Baritone section. Kay was too ashamed to even look at her. To her anguish, they had marching practice after school until 6:00 pm. She ran out of the classroom. She hurriedly called ross who had just walked in the door.  
  
"Ross…I…"  
  
"Don't worry; I'm on my way! I love you!"  
  
Danny busied herself the rest of the day with marching stuff trying not think of her problem.  
  
"Danielle, sweetie, what's wrong? You're a mess!" Ross said as Danielle threw herself into his arms sobbing.  
  
Just at that second, Mikhaila walked around the corner. Immediately, she turned around and walked the other way.  
  
"Danielle! Calm down…explain what happened today. You were so happy and now you're… you're so sad and unhappy."  
  
"Well," stifling the tears, "they were talking about you and me. They said we shouldn't be together, and they said I was stupid for being with you!"  
  
Danny again broke into sobs that seemed to weaken her every breath. She slowly explained the whole situation thoroughly. Ross hugged her close to him staring blankly over her shoulder. Mikhaila walked up behind Ross, and weakly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I talk to Danny?"  
  
He walked silently into the Green Room. Mikhaila didn't know where to start.  
  
"I'm sorry," she stuttered looking at the floor  
  
"How could you do that to me? You're my best friend, or least I thought you were!" blurted Danielle, "Why did you do it? He's mine to love not you or Lori or even Willa. How dare you?"  
  
"I don't know why I did it! I guess I'm jealous," Mikhaila answered weakly.  
  
"How could you be jealous of me? You have everything you've ever dreamed of!"  
  
"I don't know. You just have such a good relationship with Ross…I guess I just want that, too. No one ever understands!" she cried.  
  
"You don't understand!" Danny retorted hotly now angered at Kay.  
  
"I'm sorry okay! Isn't that what you want?" Kay wailed in tears, " I don't care if you believe me, but you're like my sister. I want nothing but happiness for you! I am truly sorry!"  
  
Danny said nothing for a few moments. She stepped forward to hug Kay while she whispered in her ear.  
  
"I could never hate you or be mad at you for long, but those comments hurt. Lori broke my heart in two."  
  
"Wait," Kay said stepping back, "Did you hear our conversation in the band room?"  
  
"yeah, I was huddled in the corner by the stage bawling my eyes out!"  
  
they managed a weak smile at one another. Some how they knew it would be all right in the end. Mikhaila walked in the Green Room where Ross was laying.  
  
"Go to her!" Kay demanded walking into the girls bathroom.  
  
He held Danny in his arms not letting her go.  
  
"I love you," he whispered lovingly into her ear.  
  
Danny turned her head to look him straight in the face and replied.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They closed the small gap that had come in between them. they stood non- parting for several minutes before Ross looked at his watch and said, "I better get going; you have practice." They walked together to his car where they said good-bye with a swift kiss.  
  
Mikhaila and Danny weren't exactly at odds, but not all patched up by the end of practice.  
  
When Danny walked to her car, she noticed something inside. She quickly opened the door to see a dozen roses and a handwritten letter. 


	7. The Letter

A/N: sorry about the delay with updating I really haven't had time..so be happy I updated! Please review!  
  
The Letter  
  
It read: My Dearest Danielle, These past few days have been the best days of my life. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you! I seem to cause problems you don't need to deal with right now. You deserve nothing but pure happiness. That is why I don't think we should see each other anymore. I hope you know it breaks my heart to do this. You deserve nothing but pure happiness! I don't want to ever forget that I love you. I knew it when we first touched. I will love you forever. I don't think I could love anyone so much as I do you! Always Yours, Ross P.S. Go on without me!  
  
There was a single teardrop that had smudged the ink on the paper. Danny read and reread trying not to believe it was true. She finally broke down into sobs (for the second time that day). Her heart broke again. She fell on the pavement screaming in agony only no one seemed to hear her. Danielle had never felt such pain in her life. She loosely composed herself and drove recklessly all the way to Mikhaila's house. Kay had just pulled in when Danny pulled in behind her. This was not unusual, since she practically lived there. Danielle stumbled out of the car shaking profusely. Kay immediately knew something was wrong. She walked cautiously over to Danny. Danny burst into tears as she handed Kay the letter. "C'mon inside! You are staying here tonight! We will take care of this tomorrow. I'm so sorry, Danny." Kay said sympathetically. It was around 7 in the morning when Mikhaila woke up Danny. "Get in the car!" she demanded. "Why? What are you going to do? " "I'm going to kill the bastard! Look what he did (to you)! He broke your heart; now, he has to pay!" "You can't hurt him! I love him! Please, Kay, don't! Please don't!" she cried out helplessly closing the door to the car. Kay changed the subject quickly as they headed out of town. "I feel the need to tell you something. It involves Steve and I." "Okay, go on!" said Danny sounding minutely interested.  
  
As they made the long drive to Bloomington, Mikhaila told of her earlier meeting with Steve. "Well," she started, drumming on the steering wheel, "We met on a Friday, so I went up to Muncie with him and got a tour of the campus, seeing how I'll be enrolled next fall." "Yeah, sure." interrupted Danny, "You got a campus tour. More like a tour of his bedroom!" Mikhaila stifled a giggle. "Why on earth would I see his bedroom? We both know he has a girlfriend," she said slyly. "Well, I do now. Who is this mystery woman?" Danny asked, suddenly curious. "That's not important now. You'll have figured it out by the time I'm done with my story." Mikhaila hurriedly said as she made a turn. Danny sighed. "Please continue." "Well, after the tour was over, he took me back to his apartment and we ate dinner." "A romantic candlelight meal for two?" asked Danny. "Not exactly, we ate sandwiches. That's all he had at his place." "Romantic as hell, I'm sure." "Something like that. Anyway, we just kind of spent the weekend there. No big deal." "Well, that certainly was anticlimactic," Danny mused. "Fine, you want the truth? Here goes. I got a tour of his apartment. His bed, the kitchen table, the couch, his roommate's bed, the shower, the washer, while running, and the living room floor. You name it and we had sex on it." Mikhaila said all of this very quickly and was blushing furiously at the end of her story and wouldn't meet Danny's eye. "Oh-ho-ho, look who's kinky now," was all that Danny said. "Yeah, that was really embarrassing." Mikhaila said, still very red. "Yeah, I just hope that you're his girlfriend," Danny said, looking out the window. "Yeah, you can say we're a bit of an item." "Oh, that's just great" Danny replied suddenly remembering her present predicament. Mikhaila looked over at Danny sympathetically. "I wish I could make this all better, Danielle, but I can't! That's your part!" Kay smiled slightly remembering a few short days earlier when Ross and Danny stumbled out of the band locker room trying to hide the fact that they just had sex. Danny led Kay to his apartment/dorm. They nervously walked up to his door. Kay stepped out of the way as the other girl lightly rapped on the door. There was a quick rustling inside the door; then Ross appeared looking unshaven and depressed. His face was sunken in and sullen, and dark circles encompassed his eyes. He looked slowly from the ground upwards and was startled to see Danielle, the love of his life, standing unhappily at his door. They stared deep into one another's eyes for a matter of moments before embracing in a hug that shouldn't have been. "But." he stammered looking astounded. "Shhhhh.no talky! Just this." she replied hugging him closer. Mikhaila slipped around the couple, and let herself into Ross's homing facilities. She was surprised to see Willa strut out of the kitchen with a plate of food. "Who is it?" she asked inquisitively not noticing Kay sitting on the couch. "Uhhmmm." sounded Kay very annoyed at her sight. "Oh.you? What the hell are you doing here?" "None of your damn business, but I bet you'll find out soon enough! Just as she said that (as if planned) the door swung slowly all the way open to reveal the couple kissing. Willa's mouth gaped open. "Catch any flies?" Kay asked sarcastically. "Shut up! I swear; you people suck!" At this, Willa stormed out of the apartment/dorm angrily, but keeping hold of the food. Danny and Ross stood in each other's embrace oblivious to Willa's rampage. Danny stepped back shakily; her smile quickly fading. "Why did you do it?" "I don't know. It was really crazy of I know. I guess I thought it would have been better for you without me." "Are you absolutely nuts? I can't live without you! It broke my heart when I found that letter. Promise me you'll never do that to me again?" "I'm sorry," he said moving closer, "I promise you that I'll never do that again!" A weak smile spread over his face as he caressed Danielle's face. Their bodies pressed together in an embrace again. Meanwhile, Kay sat silently watching the couple make up. She could tell that they both loved each other. That suddenly reminded her of her own significant other, Steve. She quickly reached for her cell phone and dialed Steve's number. "Hey, Steve, hunny. Whatcha doin'?" "Nothin' much, sweetheart." "Will you come and see me? I have something to show you! You'll be amazed at the site." "Tell me now. I can't wait (a little fruity don't ya think?)! Where do ya wanna meet anyway?" "Uhh.how 'bout Chicago's in Greenfield?" "Ok! I better get goin' then. Bye, Kay!" "Bye, sweetie!" She giggled girlishly when she hung up the phone. "Danielle? Ross? Where'd ya go?" "Right here, Kay," Danny said jumping from behind the wall. "Ya guys wanna go to Chicago's?" "Sure, why not!" both of them replied at the same time. "Let's go! I have a surprise for you both! Hold on Ross; I have to talk to you for a sec. Danny you go.giving some friendly advice." "What?" he asked looking puzzled. Kay moved in closer. "One warning and one warning only! Don't ever hurt her, or I'll personally hurt you so bad that you won't be able to look at another girl or man for as long as you live! You really love her. Don't you?" "Yeah, I do! I don't know what I'd do without her." "Well, now that's settled.let's go eat!" Kay skipped out of the apartment happily all the way to her car. Ross followed not far behind. By the time they got there, Steve was sitting in a booth waiting for who he thought was just Kay. 


End file.
